


Touch and Comfort

by brightdreamer



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emetophilia, I'm trash don't look at me, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightdreamer/pseuds/brightdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear goes to Noiz for repairs, but ends up helping Noiz instead. WARNING: Graphic descriptions of illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h0useofw0lves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/gifts).



> Part of a fic exchange with tumblr user catboyclear/h0useofw0lves here on AO3. We're trash and just want to see Noiz get sick a lot, so if that's not your thing, move along.

“Thank you for doing this, Noiz-san,” Clear chirped, perched on a chair in Noiz’s apartment, the access port on his head open. The android kicked his feet faintly, blinking as Noiz’s deft fingers worked on his circuits, delicate instruments tinkering inside.

“Nn,” Noiz grunted in response, focusing on his task. Honestly, he hadn’t been feeling much like any sort of technical work today. His eyes hurt when he tried to focus on the numbers on the glowing screen in front of him, and a weird, twisting knot had been churning in his stomach all morning. He’d been curled on his couch, trying to go back to sleep when Clear had knocked on his window, popping up on the balcony to ask for his help. The android’s arm had hung limply by his side and tears were shining in his eyes as he’d explained that something had malfunctioned, he didn’t know what was wrong, and could Noiz please help him?

Noiz couldn’t turn him away, no matter how shitty he was feeling. Ever since his feeling had returned, thanks to Aoba, every little twinge in his body seemed magnified. This was probably nothing. He’d be fine… even if his stomach was clenching again now, the stale pizza he’d eaten earlier sitting uneasily there.

Focusing on his task, he clipped a cable into Clear’s head and activated the displays in front of him. The glowing screen seemed to stab into his eyes, and he grimaced, rubbing one hand over his forehead. Great, now he was starting to sweat, a weird rush of hot and cold washing over him at once. The screen blurred slightly in front of his eyes, and he groaned softly, resting his head on his hand.

“Noiz-san? Are you okay?” Clear’s tentative voice asked, and a soft hand came to rest on his shoulder. Glancing over, Noiz saw that Clear’s useless arm was still hanging limply by his side, though he’d reached over to touch him with his good arm. Noiz hadn’t fixed whatever the problem was, not yet.

“Fine.” Noiz shook his head, shrugging off Clear’s concerned hand and returning to his task. The sooner he got Clear fixed, the sooner he could collapse back into bed. He couldn’t leave this now, not half-done… even if that churning, rolling sensation in his gut was becoming harder to ignore. Maybe he should stop… maybe… no, he’d get it done. A few taps of keys and the glitch was finally eliminated from Clear’s systems, and he glanced over to see the android’s fingers twitch and curl at his side. Good enough. He detached the cables and quickly closed up Clear’s port, fingers beginning to tremble slightly.

Swallowing, he turned off his Coil’s display and hunched over, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Ugh, this just needed to stop, right now! He swallowed again, and again, mouth filling rapidly with saliva, and that weird hot-cold feeling was back, making him shiver, and he really wanted this all to stop.

“You… don’t look well…” Clear began, his hand once again resting on Noiz’s shoulder.

“Don’t feel so good,” Noiz mumbled, then coughed once as a horrible taste rose in the back of his throat. Fuck, he was gonna…

He clapped his hand over his mouth, trying to hold back the inevitable. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to breathe through his nose, wondering if he should try to make a dash for the bathroom. Vaguely, he heard Clear flailing around beside him, asking if he was all right, if he needed anything, what he could do, and Noiz tuned him out, focusing on swallowing the rising bile.

Standing, he started to stumble toward the bathroom, one arm around his stomach, the other hand still pressed tight over his mouth. Two steps, three, and it was far too late. He heard the loud retch almost before he felt it, body heaving and shaking as he bent nearly double, eyes squeezing closed. Vomit spilled out between his fingers before he could move his hand, splashing down the front of his shirt and onto his pants and socks. He gagged again, resting his hands on his knees, the contents of his stomach ejecting in another massive wave. “Ugh… fuck…”

Clear’s hand was on his back now, rubbing in comforting little circles. It felt good on his tense muscles, and Noiz chanced opening his eyes, despite the way they were watering. The sight of half-digested pizza splattered all over the hallway carpet triggered another wave of nausea, and Noiz heaved again, miserably, a last mouthful of watery puke dripping from his lips. He coughed and spat, his throat burning, then wiped the back of his hand over his mouth in a futile effort to clean it. “Fuck…” he repeated, stumbling to the side and leaning weakly against the wall.

“Noiz-san…” Clear’s soft voice was full of sympathy as his hands moved to support Noiz. “If I’d known you were sick, I wouldn’t have asked you to work on me.”

Noiz shook his head, swallowing, then hiccuped as his stomach gave one last roll. “Didn’t know I _was_ sick,” he grumbled, voice raspy from stomach acid. Glancing down at himself, he grimaced at the mess on his clothes and the floor. Pulling his shirt off, he tossed it to the side, where it landed with a faint _splat_. “Ugh. Guess I gotta clean up.”

“I’ll do it!” Clear said cheerfully, and Noiz looked at him sidelong. “It’s the least I can do after you fixed me, and you were sick when you did it!”

Noiz wanted to protest, but the android was already nudging him down the hall, stepping gingerly over the puddles of vomit. “Come on, come on! You go take a bath, and I’ll take care of the floor. Everything will be fine when you get out, okay?”

Too worn out to protest, Noiz soon found himself alone in the bathroom, the door open just enough that he could still hear Clear bustling around in the hall, preparing to clean. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror. Pale, still sweaty, a trail of dried vomit on his chin. Gross. He started a bath running, then stripped out of his dirty clothes and dropped them outside the door for Clear. Before stepping in the tub, he drank a cup of water, getting the disgusting taste out of his mouth. At least he felt better now, his stomach no longer cramping and twisting as it had been a few minutes ago.

Settling into the tub, Noiz sighed softly as the warm water began to ease the sore muscles in his back and abdomen. Even a few months ago, he wouldn’t have been able to appreciate this sensation. Take the good with the bad, right? He’d accept the unfortunate pains of feeling sick if he could feel the rest… feel human, after all these years.

Clear was humming in the hallway, the same soft song he always sang. Jellyfish, wasn’t it? Noiz closed his eyes, slumping back in the tub, letting the water soak away the sweat and residue of his illness. He could fall asleep here like this, with Clear’s song soothing him, the water relaxing him… maybe if he just drifted off for a moment…

Noiz jolted awake, sitting bolt upright in the tub, choking, gagging as his mouth filled with watery bile. Unable to even make a move to lean out of the tub or attempt to get to the toilet, he curled over himself, his stomach clenching and heaving as it expelled what little it had left. Disgusted, Noiz watched helplessly as vomit splashed into the bath water in front of him, over his knees and hands, fouling what had felt so good only moments before. Huh… maybe there had been a little pizza left in his stomach. He thought he saw some pepperoni in there.

“Oh… oh no!” Noiz hadn’t heard Clear come into the bathroom, but suddenly there were once again comforting hands on his shoulders, rubbing over his back and his neck. Clear’s touch felt nice, distracting from how awful Noiz was feeling right now, and Noiz had the wild thought that he wanted Clear to keep touching him, just for now.

Clear’s hands moved away after a moment, though, flipping up the stopper on the tub and allowing the dirty water to drain away. “Come on, Noiz-san. A shower might be better.”

“Gonna get in with me?” Noiz suggested, a slightly weaker version of his perverted smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth.

He hadn’t expected Clear to actually take him seriously, but the android immediately jumped to his feet, pulling off his shirt. “Of course! If that will help Noiz-san feel better!”

Noiz raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded. “Yeah, it would.” He started the tap running again, then cupped his hands underneath to sip a few mouthfuls of cool water before switching on the hot. His mouth still tasted disgusting, but hopefully his stomach was done with… whatever that was.

A few moments later, the two were standing in the shower, the glass doors shut behind them and fogging from the steam. Noiz faced away from Clear, toward the shower spray, leaning back against the android’s strong chest. Clear’s hands stroked lightly over Noiz’s stomach, rubbing in small circles, a gentle massage on his sore muscles. “Does it still hurt?” he asked softly, his lips close to Noiz’s ear.

Noiz drew in a shaky breath. “Not so much,” he replied, but pressed further back against Clear’s body all the same. Clear was warm against him, holding him steady even though Noiz felt weak, trembling just a bit. He was certain he was running a fever, as he shivered even with the warm water running down their bodies, but that didn’t matter now. It felt… _really_ good to be held like this, even from someone as strange as Clear.

But was it so strange? Clear’s body was no different, even though he was made of plastic and metal. He could feel, that much had been obvious from the start. Wasn’t he more human than Noiz had been, most of his life? Noiz’s thoughts whirled in circles, and he slumped back further against Clear.

“...don’t know what it’s like to be sick,” the android was saying.

“What?” Noiz murmured, having been lost in his thoughts.

“I said, I’m sorry that I don’t know what it’s like to be sick,” Clear repeated, his hands still moving in soft patterns over Noiz’s chest and stomach. “I can’t know how you’re feeling. But I want to make you feel better.” Clear’s voice was full of concern, still soft and soothing in Noiz’s ear.

Noiz huffed a soft laugh, bringing one hand up to close over Clear’s. “Just… keep doing that,” he murmured, rocking back against him slightly. He could feel Clear’s cock behind him, soft against his ass, and wondered what it might take to get the robot turned on. He was certainly anatomically correct in every way, surely Toue wouldn’t have left _that_ out. “Keep touching me.” His own dick was starting to react to the touches, sick as he was. Getting off might help him feel better, though. Of course it would. Orgasms always helped. Hoping Clear might get the hint, he nudged his hand further down.

Clear’s sharp intake of breath matched Noiz’s sigh as the android’s fingers brushed over Noiz’s burgeoning erection. “Ah, you’re…?” Noiz tipped his head to the side, smirking faintly over his shoulder at Clear.

“Well, you wanted to help me feel better, huh?”

Clear hesitated, then curled his fingers around Noiz’s shaft and stroked him more firmly. “Like this?”

“Y-yeah, good…” Dizzy, Noiz slapped his hand against the wall of the shower, desperate for something to hold onto. This wouldn’t be any good at all if he fell over. With a moan, he let his head loll back on Clear’s shoulder, rocking his hips faintly into his hand. A moment later, he felt a hard length swelling behind him, the head of Clear’s dick nudging against his ass, and he smiled breathlessly. Well, there was the answer to that question.

Turning in Clear’s arms, Noiz faced him completely, draping his arms over his shoulders and holding on for balance. “You can touch us both,” he murmured, looking down, his pierced cock brushing and rubbing against Clear’s pale, artificial but _very_ realistic one.

Clear didn’t hesitate this time, his hand curling around both dicks and rubbing them together, stroking with the same enthusiasm he showed every task. “N-Noiz-san,” he breathed, his free hand moving to wrap around Noiz’s waist, pulling him close. Noiz didn’t dare move his hands from Clear’s shoulders, still dizzy and shaky, but he rocked his hips with each stroke, panting, gasping, a trickle of drool running from the corner of his mouth…

Oh. Oh no.

Noiz swallowed, then swallowed again, feeling his mouth fill rapidly with saliva, quicker than he could keep up. His stomach twisted, and he burped, hiding it behind the back of his hand. He was going to throw up again. He was sure of it. But oh god, Clear’s hand and cock felt too good, and he wanted to come, needed to come, he was so _close_!

Clear’s hand slowed slightly, and he looked at Noiz worriedly. “Are you all right?” He started to pull away, but Noiz gripped his shoulders and pulled him back close, nodding rapidly, lips pressed tightly together.

“Just… c’mon…” Noiz hissed between clenched teeth, pushing his hand down between them to curl over Clear’s fingers, urging him to move. He could hold out a little longer, he needed to finish, then he’d get out of the shower and over the few feet to the toilet to puke his guts out again. Fuck, he just needed… a little more…

The waves of nausea and pleasure mingled in Noiz’s body, confusing and heady, pushing him higher, dizzying. Precum dripped from the tip of his cock, smearing over Clear’s fingers and his own even as more drool trailed from the corner of his mouth. “Gonna… nngh… gonna!” Noiz didn’t even know what he was warning for, now, whether it was the fact that he was going to come on Clear’s fingers or throw up all over him, both were equally likely in the next few seconds. Clear was panting now, too, his hips rocking in tandem with Noiz’s, his cock stiffening further in his hand.

Shuddering, Noiz buried his face in Clear’s shoulder, hips jerking weakly as his climax crashed over him. His next breath caught in a choking gasp as his throat abruptly filled with acid, his stomach clenching. Clear’s moan echoed on the tile, cum spilling over his fingers and Noiz’s stomach as he came as well; but Noiz was gagging, trying desperately to push away even as Clear’s arm held him close. It was too late. Noiz heaved, forehead pressed against Clear’s shoulder, thin, watery vomit pouring down Clear’s chest.

Mortified, Noiz could only squeeze his eyes shut, still trying to push away from Clear. Clear held him steady, though, arms wrapped around his back, cradling him close and humming that soothing song again. Noiz threw up again, hand curling against Clear’s chest as he gave up, letting himself be held as he heaved and gagged, stomach turning itself inside out. Tears streamed down his face, dripping onto Clear’s chest, hotter than the water of the shower pouring down on them.

Finally, it was over, and Noiz lifted his head weakly, looking down at his handiwork. “We’re a mess,” he croaked, a half-laugh bubbling up in his raw throat. Cum and puke mingled on their skin, dripping down with the mist from the shower.

“Good thing we’re in the shower then!” Clear said cheerfully, seemingly unperturbed by being covered in such a disgusting mixture. Reaching up, he adjusted the showerhead to spray more directly on them, rinsing away the evidence of both their tryst and Noiz’s illness. Gently but efficiently, he soaped up a cloth and washed Noiz thoroughly, being extra-careful around his still-sensitive cock. Noiz braced his hands on the wall, allowing Clear to clean him, his head still spinning dizzily from everything that had happened.

Finally, Noiz found himself wrapped in a fluffy towel, being herded off to his room. The hallway smelled of cleaners and disinfectant, and he realized that Clear had already completely cleaned up his mess from earlier. How long had he been asleep in the tub? He supposed it didn’t matter now.

Flopping down onto his bed, Noiz didn’t bother getting dressed, simply tossing his towel to the side and pulling his blanket half over his body. Turning his head, he watched Clear bustle around the room, himself only wrapped in a towel, pulling a plastic trash can over by his bed, then tugging the covers completely up over him. When Clear left the room, Noiz assumed he’d left for good, but the android returned a few minutes later, now dressed and carrying a glass of water to set on the nightstand. Clear smoothed the blankets out over Noiz again, then sat on the edge of the bed, draping a cool cloth over Noiz’s forehead.

“Clear,” Noiz began, his voice still scratchy. “How long are you planning on staying?”

Clear blinked, as though the answer was obvious. “Until Noiz-san is better, of course,” he answered, patting him lightly on the shoulder. “Now, get some rest, okay?”

Noiz wanted to protest, wanted to insist that he was fine on his own, had always been fine on his own, and always would be fine on his own, but… Clear’s hand felt nice on him, and he hadn’t been put out or disgusted by anything that had happened. Maybe… it wouldn’t be too bad to let him stay. For a little while.

Closing his eyes, Noiz drifted off to sleep with the sounds of the Jellyfish song echoing in his ears.

 

 


End file.
